Prey
by panikfaze
Summary: They call him The Hunter and for Gerald Tarrant it was he who chased. What happens when Tarrant finds himself in an unusual circumstance and at the mercy of the priest who has more than a game of cat and mouse on his mind? Adding more soon! Plz review!


Tarrant turned in a slow circle staring at his surroundings with a slight frown. The Forest. It was as familiar to him as the walls of the keep and yet...  
>He didn't recall coming outdoors. He didn't remember walking out the tall entryway doors, down the impressive road that led up to the towering keep and into the shadowy embrace of the trees he called his own. Grey eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to let them sweep the small clearing he stood in. He was dressed simply enough, without his cloak or gloves which meant that the Hunt was afoot.<p>

Perhaps in his excitement he had merely hurried. No...he never rushed. Never hurried. Always slow and patient...always savoring the taste of his prey's terror on the back of his tongue as he leisurely pursued them through the twisting shadows of his domain. Their heartbeats pounding out a symphany that grew louder in his ears as they tripped over tangled roots and screamed in frustrated fright at the images his twisted fancy brought before them. Hindering them and enhancing his own enjoyment immensely. And then when the time was right he would slip down on them from the shadows like an elegant spider and take the form of their worst nightmare. Their paralyzing fear would tantalize his nerves to an almost orgasmic state as he cradled their trembling forms and drained the life from their beautiful bones. Only then was the Hunt truly over.

Inhaling softly he tried to scent out anything amiss but there was nothing. It took him a moment...only a moment to realize that was wrong. Terribly wrong! Perhaps there wasn't the scent of some fleeing damsel but still there should have been the scent of something in the night air. The Forest teemed with a million scents, each one unique and special and handcrafted by his whimsy. How could it be so incredibly still and breathless?

Disturbed he took a step back and collided with a body behind him. Despite his reputation as the Hunter he was startled and a small gasp escaped his lips as a pair of arms encircled his smaller frame hugging him tightly against a taller, broader body. He was far from being physically inept and besides that this was his domain and the pitch of night! This fool would learn the error of his ways! He sought the dark fae eager to bring a Working down on this idiots head who would lay hands on him in his own home and was horrified when not only did the fae not respond but...the currents were invisible to him. What was going on?

"Having trouble, Gerald?" came a familiar voice in his ear.

Tarrant stiffened at the sound and began to struggle the old fashioned way, merely twisting his body against the taller mans. Vryce chuckled.

"Is being near me truly that unpleasant?" the priest murmured against his ear again easily holding him with one arm as his left hand traced along the line of the Hunter's jaw and throat.

"Unhand me." he growled.

He didn't know how but somehow Damien Vryce had robbed him of his power. At least temporarily he assured himself. Vryce pretended to consider his order and then resumed stroking his pale throat with calloused fingertips.

"I think not." he said shortly.

Tarrant lurched forward attempting to wrench himself free and gasped aloud when Vryce caught the edge of his coat and yanked it down harshly tearing it at the shoulder and mangling the sleeve so that it hung from his arm in an unwearable fashion.

"You mindless brute!" he snarled twisting to the side as though to strike him quickly finding his wrist caught in a crushing grip, his other arm pinned to his side.

He was rushed across the clearing so fast it felt as though his feet never touched the ground at all, his head spinning until he couldn't concentrate. That is until his back collided with a thick tree trunk and all the air in his lungs exploded outwards. Then he could think clearly enough.

"Damien..." he groaned sagging slightly against the tree momentary spots dancing before his eyes.

Why did he feel so weak? Was the priest causing this? Who else! But how, and how did he stop it?

Vryce smirked keeping him pinned to the trunk with one hand on his shoulder, the other cupped his chin tilting his head up staring into his eyes with almost malicious enjoyment. He leaned down brushing his scruffy cheek against Tarrant's softly whispering against his ear once again.

"How does it feel, Tarrant? How does it feel to go from being the Hunter to the hunted? Not fun I bet." he purred turning his head so that they were nose to nose.

Tarrant stared back at him breathing quickly. That's what this was about? He thought the priest had made peace with his living arrangements. Apparently Vryce had a short memory!

"Vryce you bastard..." he started but didn't finish when the priest gripped the shirt above his torn coat and ripped downwards tearing half the garment in the process.

Tarrant lashed out then swinging his free fist into the priest's face with all the strength he could muster. Why do I feel so slow? Vryce chuckled rubbing his jaw looking back at him with smoldering eyes and snatched him by the throat yanking him forward and then turning tossing him sideways.

The ground rushed up and he struck it as though hitting flagstones, the air crushed out of him a second time making him pant for breath, every bone in his body acheing. He heard the ground crunching underfoot as the priest made his way towards him and digging his heels in he attempted to move backwards away from him. Vryce leaned down and slipped an arm beneathe his ribcage pulling him up against his chest smoothing leaves and a bit of moss from his hair as he rose.

"Ah Tarrant...you can't get away from me...not this time.." he said stroking his hand along his jaw making Tarrant's stomach flipflop uneasily.

"What are you talking about?" he grimaced pushing on the priests arms trying to get some distance between them.

"Release me..."

Vryce grinned hugging him closer and lightly brushing the adept's lips with his own.

"No." he said simply.

Tarrant stiffened at the kiss thinking Vryce had completely lost his mind.

"Are you insane? I'm a man...let...go.." he growled.

The priest adjusted his grip and the moment he felt his hold weaken Tarrant wrenched back and turned to run. Unfortunatelly Vryce was prepared for such a manuver and easily caught his arm hauling him backwards and pressing his broad chest to the other man's back. One arm curled around Tarrant's waist holding him firmly and the other smoothed along his chest tugging ruined material out of the way revealing pale skin to questing fingers.

"Stop!" he cried twisting against Vryce's hold on him.

Lips brushed his earlobe making him shiver.

"No." he said again, this time letting the tip of his tongue slip forth to tease and trace the rim of the adept's ear.

The priest's hand tore the ruined shirt and coat out of his way and smoothed over the pale flesh of Tarrant's chest and stomach. Slipping back up his fingers found a small pink nub rolling it slowly between thumb and forefinger while his lips and teeth softly sucked and tugged his earlobe. Tarrant's knees trembled as he pulled on the arm around his waist a soft, shakey moan escaping his lips.

"stop...please..." he begged hating himself for being reduced to such words but quite terrified of where this was going.

Vryce seemed to be enjoying himself immensely however and was in no hurry to stop. The arm around Tarrant's waist shifted and his hand slipped around undoing the adept's belt and discarding it. Planting his hand on Tarrant's stomach he slowly slid it south under the waistband of his hose feeling Tarrant stiffen against him.

"No!" he gasped trying to pull away.

Vryce paused a moment to catch Tarrant's chin and turn his face to capture his mouth in a kiss. Tarrant made a noise of weak protest as the priest's tongue slid inside his mouth and then his protests fell silent. Vryce's hand slipped beneathe his hose then tracing his fingers over pronounced hip bones wanting him aware. The Neocount shifted uneasily in his grip and he clenched his eyes shut so as not to see Vryce's triumphant smile when he took hold of his stiff flesh.

"Damien!" he cried unconsciously thrusting against the man's hand unable to help himself.

Vryce knew he had him then, the sound of his name spilling from the adept's lips was pure honey. Tilting his head he trailed his tongue along the pale column of the other man's throat letting his hand play along heated flesh. Tarrant struggled against the want of his body and the logic of his mind, sagging against Vryce with a breathless moan as the priest's hand toyed with him. Nothing should feel that good, he thought. Especially not another man's hand. Especially not -this- man.

The ground seemed softer somehow as he lowered onto it, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut afraid to look at Vryce and see the mocking laughter there. He could hear a rustling movement but it was the feeling of having his hose tugged down his legs and removed that finally forced him to open his eyes. Vryce loomed over him having discarded his shirt and overcoat somewhere behind them, propped on his forearms staring down at him. Tarrant swallowed thickly knowing there was nowhere he could run now. He wasn't likely to take off into the Forest naked and he certainly wasn't going anywhere with the priest hovering over him like this. Vryce smirked as if he could read his mind.

There was silence for a moment and through the trees above them Tarrant could almost see the moonlight marking patterns on the top most branches of the thick interlocking limbs. A hand traveling along his inner thigh brought him back to the here and now and he looked back at Vryce reaching as though to push his hand away only to have his arm batted aside carelessly.

"Do you have any oil?" the priest asked suddenly.

"Oil..?" Tarrant looked puzzled.

Why on Erna would he walk about with oil in his pockets.

"No? Oh well then I guess we do this without."

Vryce grinned at him in a not so nice fashion. Tarrant was about to ask him what he meant by that when he felt a thick finger probing his most intimate regions. He gaped at Vryce wideeyed and instantly shook his head trying to back away but was pinned by the throat to the Forest floor. The finger began to press none too gently and Tarrant grimaced digging his fingers into the earth beneathe him.

"Damien...don't..." he cried clenching his eyes shut again.

The priest chuckled at his expression.

"The mighty Hunter brought low by a bit of discomfort. Come on Gerald...where's your fighting spirit hm?" he taunted.

Tarrant snarled at him and snatching the dirt in his fist lashed out throwing it into the priest's face. Vryce lurched backwards cursing. For a brief moment Tarrant felt a hot current of fear flow through him. He couldn't Work...he didn't have his normal strength...none of his animals would help him...what had he just done? In his current condition Damien Vryce could easily kill him. He sat up slowly and reached for his torn shirt hesitantly offering it to the priest.

"Damien...I apologize...that was rude...I'm not sure what came over me. I'm very sorry."

Vryce snatched the shirt from him wiping the dirt from his eyes and face before he tossed it aside again glaring at him darkly.

"No but you will be." he snarled pushing him down again.

Tarrant gasped looking up at him wideeyed as Vryce braced an arm across his shoulders to hold him down while his other hand freed his own erection from the confines of his pants.

"So you don't like being stretched hm? Here I was being nice and preparing you. But fine, Gerald we'll do it your way." releasing his hold on his shoulders he grasped his hips lifting him watching the realization dawning.

Aligning his cock with the adept's entrance he gave a vicious thrust that embedded his length entirely in Tarrant's passage. The Hunter's scream echoed throughout the Forest.

Vryce lurched over him panting against his shoulder feeling the shaking, trembling body beneathe him. He withdrew partway and thrust again making Tarrant arch with a pitiful whimper.

"wrap...your legs...around me..." Vryce hissed against his throat.

He groaned when the man complied hesitantly. Tarrant's reward was that Vryce waited a few minutes for the pain to subside before he began again. Each time he withdrew and thrust he was searching for that spot that would make the pain worth it. He knew he'd finally found it when Tarrant grabbed onto his shoulders and gasped his name loudly. Vryce grinned pressing his forehead to the Hunter's shoulder and dug his knees into the dirt.

"hold on to me..." he growled.

He lunged forward holding Tarrant's lower body off the ground as he pounded against him, their bodies making a rythmic music that was loud in the otherwise silent Forest. Tarrant clung to the priest's back digging his fingernails into sun tanned skin staring up at the tree blackened sky and panting helplessly. Nothing in his long lifetime had ever felt this blissfully amazing. Or this horriblely wrong. How could he be enjoying this? With the priest of all people?

None of it mattered. Nothing mattered but the fact that he was here...and Vryce was here...inside him...and nothing..with anyone had ever felt so deliciously right. He was going to come, he knew it. His body was shaking already, his back arching eagerly towards Vryce's anticipating being impaled. It coiled in his stomach like fire and then exploded down through his loins until he couldn't take anymore. Crying Vryce's name like a mantra that might save his brutally condemned soul Tarrant came, his head tilting back against the dirt and his nails leaving half moon shapes in Vryce's shoulders. A moment later he felt heat flooding his innards and knew Damien had also reached the crest. When the priest withdrew he felt strangely empty. His breath came heavily for many minutes and it took him some time to realize that once again everything was silent.

Opening his eyes slowly he stared at the ceiling of the master bedroom within the keep and lurched upright on the large carven bed with a start. He had fallen asleep here? While it wasn't unheard of it very rarely happened. Then...it was a dream? Also rare but not unheard of. Closing his eyes he reached out for and easily found the dark fae circulating all around the keep. He exhaled rubbing his forehead pushing his hair neatly back into place and blinked as he plucked a twig from his hair staring at it with a puzzled expression. Tarrant lay back on the bed again twisting the twig slowly between his fingertips and staring up at the ceiling in quiet contemplation. A dream...he mused. It was only a dream. So why didn't that comfort him? Why did he instead feel a sense of...disappointment? No...it couldn't be disappointment he assured himself lifting the twig into his field of vision and turning it slowly between his fingers again. He should feel relieved and pass this off as just his minds way of purging itself of the priest's afterimage. That was all. Smiling thinly he dropped his arm across his chest and closed his eyes briefly before the sound of approaching footsteps brought him back to awareness. Sitting up he smoothed his coat and looked towards the door where he knew the servant would appear. A knock sounded on the door before the knob turned and the door opened inward, the albino peering in around the heavy wood.

"Your Excellency is awake?" he said.

Tarrant nodded laying the twig aside for later consideration.

"Yes..what is it?"

The albino poked a finger back towards the hallway a twisted smile on his pale face.

"You have a visitor, My Lord. A visitor most insistant on seeing you. He is waiting in the entryway."

Tarrant frowned and sent out a simple Knowing, the castles walls carrying it swiftly downstairs letting it slip undetected in and around the irritated man who was waiting below. The priest was pacing back and forth in agitated fashion, his clothes dusted with the travel of many days and his bags stacked by the door as a sign that he had every intention of imposing on Tarrant's hospitality for a while. Tarrant was momentarily off balance. To have such a dream and then to have the man arrive in the flesh was strange. The albino, unused to hesitation in his master drummed his fingers on the door.

"Shall I send him away, My Lord?"

Tarrant started looking back at him.

"What? Oh...no. No...tell him I will be down to greet him myself." he rose and then became aware that the front of his hose was damp in a most embarassing place. He cleared his throat turning his back to the door.

"I just need to change first."

The albino made a chittering sound that was almost laughter and Tarrant threw him a sharp look.

"Is something amusing?"

The albino dipped his head in apology.

"It's just that...that seems to be common tonight. Before I came up the priest asked to change his clothes somewhere before he saw you. He was most...annoyed about something."

Tarrant looked surprised. It wasn't possible was it...true they had a link with each other but surely that wouldn't connect dreams unless Tarrant allowed them to be connected. Or would it? Shaking his head he waved the albino away.

Dressed in neatly pressed garb Tarrant descended the stairs to see the priest emerging from an antichamber and moving to his bags to shove a wad of balled up clothing into one. No wonder Vryce always looked so wrinkled he thought distastefully.

"Ah Reverend Vryce...how kind of you to drop in unannounced and uninvited. Again." he said from the foot of the stairs. Spreading his hands in a broad gesture he half bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Vryce turned staring at him in silence a moment before crossing the entryway in broad strides pointing a finger under the adept's nose.

"I was on my way here to discuss an issue in Sheva. I camped on the bluff below the keep because I figured it'd keep the beasties from eating me and it'd keep your creepy little servant from pawing through my things. Again. But I didn't get a bit of sleep. And it's all your fault." he snarled.

Tarrant scowled at him.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

Vryce grabbed the front of his robes yanking him closer.

"You know damn well how it's your fault..." he hissed.

Pulling backwards he unhinged Vryce's grip on his robe a finger at a time and smoothed the fabric. Looking aside he sniffed haughtily.

"I've not the slightest idea what you're talking about. I think the sun has addled your brain."

Vryce stared at him breathing quickly, his nostrils flaring from both agitation and the faint talcum powder scent of the pale man before him. Gripping Tarrant's arm he ducked and hoisted the Neocount over his shoulder and stomped up the stairs to the next floor. Tarrant gasped at being carried like a sack of potatos and grabbed onto Vryce's belt for fear of falling.

"Vryce! What are you doing?" he cried.

The door to the master bedroom was kicked open and then closed, the priest pausing a moment to lock it. Crossing the room with heavy strides he tossed Tarrant unceremoniously onto the bed. Tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside he crawled onto the bed and over top the breathless Hunter.

"Reminding you."


End file.
